A Hat and a Dress
by airtobreatheagain
Summary: Another story of what Hatter did after Alice went back to her world. Because three hours isn't enough to deal with the feelings their relationship gives you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hatter pushed open the Tea Shop's door. He sighed. Worst than he had imagined. They hadn't left a single thing on its place. Not that he cared that much. He would have to start from scratch again since, with Jack of Hearts in the power, there would be no more "tea" to sell.

He tried the light, but it wasn't working. Kicking something he couldn't identify out of his way, he headed for the inner part of his shop. He reached his chambers to found them destroyed too. This was getting ridiculous. There was no way they had any need to destroy everything in there. Nobody was even here when they came! Another sigh. He looked around to confirm that they had truly taken all his teas with them. Hatter suddenly realised he was standing right where Alice had when they first met. His heart pumped a little. He ignored it. Hatter was rather good at ignoring his heart.

Not that recently he had been able to do it. Alice just had that effect on him. He went along with her, he made sure she was OK until the last minute, but he had to let her go. It was better for her. She could find someone better than him. He took his hat. She deserved someone better than him. Jacket was out too. Nothing he could really do about it now, since the ring was no longer at the Mirror. He unbottoned his shirt. There was bruises of the shocks here and there and some other marks made by the Suit's fists. Not that he would ever do anything like running after her. He was not that kind of guy.

To be honest, Hatter was not the kind of guy that broke into the Castle to rescue people and certainly not one to fight alongside the rebels without regard for his own safety and yet he had done all that. He sat on his chair, forgetting momentarily how much he needed a shower. Alice, he concluded, it had probably been Alice's fault. He leaned his back on the chair. The cold felt good against his skin, despite hurting a little to let the bruises touch anything. So, Alice... How long would that empty feeling last, he wondered before falling to a heavy sleep.

Hatter woke up suddenly. He was sure he hadn't slept much. There is still time, he thought, there had to be time left. He rose and grabbed his clothes. Not time for changing and specially no time for a shower. He ran out of the tea shop and ran more and more. He was panting and really tired but he couldn't stop. A quick stop to catch his breath. More running. There had to be time left, there had to be. He was so stupid, why hadn't he gone when he first saw her leave?

Charlie had stared at him. Hard. Hatter remembered clearly how her hug felt. If he closed his eyes he could even actually feel it. She had let go because of some bloody portal tech and turned away from him. He tried saying something, but couldn't quite articulate it. A final look and Alice was gone. Hatter had stared into the Mirror for a while. She couldn't really have been gone, right? He was waiting for her to come out again, but she didn't. He knew she wouldn't. Alice had her life on the other side of the Mirror and she had wanted to go back all the time. The only reason she ever stayed was because of Jack. No more Jack, no more Wonderland for her.

When he looked away from the mirror, he noticed the stare Charlie was giving him. It probably meant: "What, on Wonderland, are still doing here, you blabbering idiot? Go on, chase her, go on!". Hatter looked away and turned his back to the portal. He heard the clankering metal follow him.

-What, Charlie? - Hatter said, rolling his eyes.

-Nothing, nothing really. - Charlie was horrible at faking to be uninterested. - Just wondering... What are you going to do now?

Hatter froze. What was he going to do?

-I don't know, Charlie. - He said with a bit of exasperation – Do _you_?

-Well, of course! - Hatter couldn't help raising his eyebrowns in surprise. - I shall offer my services to our majestuous king until the day the greater forces of this universe decide I'm no longer needed here.

-Really? - Hatter smiled – And has he accepted you services?

Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

-W-well, that's a matter of technicality, really. - He cleared his throat.

-Good luck there, then.

-Wait! What about you, herald?

-Me? - He smiled like he had done when Alice asked him this question before. - I'll be fine.

He lied. Just like he had done to Alice before.

There had to be time left. He reached the docks sweating hard and jumped into the nearest boat. No time to actually acquire one legally either. On the second try the engine started and his heart jumped with joy. It only lasted a second, though. The bloody thing was far from fast enough. Hatter vaguely considered the possibility of just jumping into the water and swimming. He discarded it quickly, he still hadn't reached that level of stupidity. He didn't know how the Mirror worked and had no idea how long the passage would last without the ring powering it. Hatter sighed, willing the boat to move faster.

When the boat finally reached the shore, Hatter wasn't sure how long it had took. It felt to him like days, though he had to admit he was biased and probably not being fair to the boat. He ran towards the entrance and it was only when he saw the guard standing in front of the door that he realised how poorly he had planned this out. The guard made a movement that meant: "Stop right there or will make a hole in you in the name of my king.". So, you know, Hatter stopped.

-All right, - he said. No time for this either. - I _really_ need to get through that mirror. And yes, I know you probably can't let me do this, but I can _promise_ you it's fine. It's not like I'm coming back, so, you know, no risk of any oysters or anything that should be considered a bad thing to our mighty king's new... hmm... Reign.

-Hatter, hein? - The guard smiled. Not something Hatter had antecipated. - Sure, go on in.

-Wait... What?

-Yes. - The guard moved away from the door. - Go on in. Your Highness told us you would probably show up here and that we should let you pass.

-Wait... Jack did... What?

-You should probably get going now. You wouldn't want to miss her, right?

-R-right! Right! - No time to figure out what ever had crossed Jack's mind to help him like that either. He had to get to Alice. - Thank you! Thank you!

Hatter went on. Running again. His body was exhausted and asking for mercy, but he blatantly ignored it. He was almost there. When he reached the room instead of feeling relief, panic flooded him. How had he decided to come here again? When he went to sleep he was pretty damn sure he was about to spend his entire life in Wonderland. Probably missing Alice, but whatever. He cursed the stupid dream he had. Walking slowly to the Mirror, not entirely sure if it being closed was more dreadful than it being opened, he reached his hand out and touched the surface of the glass.

It was opened. The Mirror shifted around his hand and he couldn't help smiling. His doubts were gone again. He was going to meet Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He blamed the dream he had for years, even though Hatter couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly in the dream had made him so sure following Alice was the right thing to do. A few years later, however, he suddenly realised he had gone tired. Tired of feeling unworthy. It was a common feeling for him. Hidden, always. Hidden under his mask, but always there. A two faced coward as the others called him. Hatter pretended it never bothered him, though the truth is he knew it might get to him a little bit. He ignored it. Hatter was rather good at ignoring his heart.

Until Alice came into his life. And then it was loud and clear he wasn't worth it. Not her. Especially not her. Alice was just that sort of brave person and, despite infecting him with her need to protect others, which was the only explanation for how he had behaved since meeting her, she still deserved better than him. So he let her go.

Of course, he couldn't let her go before he knew she was safe. He was too found of her to do that. But when the Prince in Shining Armor came for her, he let go. Jack was more like what she deserved and exactly what she wanted. Normally, Hatter would have just turned his back on her. She didn't need him anymore, time to let go. The thing was he didn't really trust that guy, so he decided to stick around. Just to make sure she was alright. If he was sure she was alright he would let her be.

And, then, suddenly, when things were turning out OK, it was time to let go again. All was well and bright. Alice was going home. Safe. No more Jack issues, a closure to her father's disappearance. Nothing more to hold her to Wonderland. He got there to say goodbye. Couldn't, though. He saw her hugging Jack. His heart pumped with sudden anger. He hadn't got his hug, but that damned prince that had nearly gotten her killed had gotten one? Then, the anger was gone. She probably still loved him. And what the hell, he suddenly realised, was he doing here? Right. He should go home. A lot easier to let go of her from a safe distance. Hatter turned to leave. Couldn't, though, because she called his name.

Hatter didn't quite remember what he had said to her at that time. He was just blabbering away. Though the sound of her voice asking "Why? Do you want me to stay?" was very distinct. Yes. Yes, I want you to stay, he thought, but there is no reason for you to stay. There was just him in this land and she deserved better than this. She deserved a normal bloke back in her homeland. So he let her go.

When he went to sleep that night, something in his dream made him tired of letting go. Then, he woke up with the certainty that following Alice was the right thing and that it had to be done at that same instant. The revelation, however, only came years later. At the moment Hatter jumped through the looking glass all he was thinking was something along the lines of "Keep breathing" and "Why did I ever decided to put myself through this again?". We could probably add something as "Damned stupid dream" too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was the sensation of falling, the constant mental reminder to keep breathing despite his body's claims to hold his breath and his hand holding his hat on its place. Lights too. He remembered lights. Really bright, confusing lights. And then hitting the floor. Hatter mentally thanked his good sense to put the hand that was not occupied with his hat in front of his face. Gravity changes were always so dramatic. He felt dizzy and the images didn't quite get into focus right away.

Hatter breathed in. Alright, this is the ground. He rose, putting his weight on his hands and tried blinking a lot. Dark place, kind of old. He was about to turn to the Mirror behind him when something caught his eye. Alice. He smiled immediately, but it soon faded. What was she still doing here?

-Alice?

Nothing. Not a movement. Maybe sleeping? Please, not hurt, please, not hurt. Hatter got closer to her.

-Hey, Alice? It's Hatter. Alice?

There was blood on her face. He felt panic take over him. Carefully, trying his best not to hurt her, he lifted her hair with his left hand. There it was. A blooded wound. Probably hit her head. OK. He needed to do something. To help her. But how? Where could her take her? Out of here first of all..

He reached for her, but his hand stopped. He couldn't move her, moving injured people was never a good option. Hatter had met someone once whose wife had died because he moved her. Hatter needed to get her help, though, and for that he needed to walk out of this place. His heart clinged at the thought of leaving Alice behind. But Hatter was rather good at ignoring his heart so he just followed the path out of there. Or, at least, the one he hoped it would take him out. He reached the end, suddenly. Noises. Cars. Honks. He blinked to adjust. People were passing by him.

Susan grabbed Emily's hand tighter. The girl just wouldn't stop running away from her. Really, her sister was right, children could be really annoying. The streets were empty enough for you to notice the people around you, which wasn't very normal in that city. For example, Susan could see a man that, apparently, had just come out of an eighty's party. Nobody wears psycodelich shirts anymore and yet there he was with one and a hat and a very sad face. Susan slowed down her pace to take a longer look at his clothes and froze. There was blood. There was blood on his fingers.

-Oh my god! - She couldn't restrain herself.

The man's eyes shot to her face at the sound of her voice.

-Help. - He said. - Can you help me? Please? T-there's a girl. In there. - He pointed to the building behind him. It was old and looked abandoned. - I think she's hurt. Can you please help me?

Susan moved her hand to make sure Emily was still there. For once, in a lifetime, the damned brat was quiet. Probably staring at the man talking to them. Susan considered running. Knowing the way human beings were, this guy was probably a psycho who had harmed the girl himself. She didn't, though. His brown eyes had a look of utter despair as if the girl meant everything to him.

-Call 911. - She said, her voice trembling. She turned to move away. Susan could not let Emily near that guy, despite how much her boyfriend's daughter seemed to hate and do everything possible to upset her. - They'll help you.

The man nodded, but didn't seem very convinced. Alright, time to go on, Susan thought. She was walking away when she heard his voice again.

-What is 911? - he mumbled.

This guy can't be serious. Susan turned quite mad at him for ever joking about this kind of situation, she stopped, however. He had taken his hat out and was running his fingers wet with blood in his messy hair. That was a desperate man, if she had ever seen one. Susan sighed. She looked down at Emily. The little red-headed prat was staring calmly back at her.

-Do you think your papa will be mad if we're a bit late for dinner?

-Not if it is to help that mister.

Susan smiled. The kid wasn't that bad.

-Hey, Mister? - She called out. - I'll help you.

Relief flooded his face. A half-smile appeared and he muttered "thank you". Susan nodded.

-Alright. - She went on. - Why don't you go ask that security guard of that building ove rthere to help us? It's dark in there and he probably has a flashlight. I'll call 911.

Hatter did as he was told. As he talked to the mand he saw her took out a little gray thing out of her purse and start talking into it. Whatever it was, it worked. There were doctors over there after some time. A big white car arrived and the woman who had helped him smiled at him and muttered "Good luck" as she walked away with the kid. Hatter touched his hat in thanks and followed the men he assumed was doctos and the security guard into the building in search for Alice.

"She is here!" someone screamed and Hatter ran towards the voice. She was there. He breathed and now there were other people caring for her, which gave him time to order his thoughts. He would most certainly need to come up with a story.

-Sir? - A doctor came to talk to him when they finally got Alice out of that building.

-Yeah.

-Do you know this woman, sir?

-No. No, I just saw her going into the building.

-This is an abandoned building, sir.

-I-i know. - He learned that from a paper glued to its walls. - That's why I got worried. She didn't come out so I decided to go in. I found her like that.

The man narrowed his eyes. Hatter didn't look away.

-How did you see her go in, sir?

-I work across the street.

-I see... - The man turned around to look at the other side. - At the construction site?

-Yeah.

-Hey, Parker! We're going! - The other doctors were carrying Alice into the big car. The man nodded and turned to join them, but Hatter just followed. No way he was going to leave Alice alone.

They were closing the back doors when Hatter held the door. Alice was in a bed in the center of it.

-Sorry, sir, you can't come along. - A female doctor sitting beside Alice's bed warned him.

-What? No, but I want to see how she is...

-Sorry, sir. Can't let you. - The woman sounded kind and really sorry. - Look, you can meet us the hospital, though. We're taking her to... - She spoke to the driver for a moment – St. Charles. Meet us there. I will tell them to let you see her there.

-No! - The woman opened her eyes in surprise. He was near the point of freaking out. No way he could ever find that place. Hatter sighed. - Please?

-C'amon, Heather. We certainly can make an exception. Sure he won't tell anyone. - The doctor who had talked to him was sitting across from the woman and invited Hatter into the car with a hand gesture.

-Oh, David. - The woman gave him half a smile. - You're such a softy.

-Well, the man did save the girl. - The other answered as he closed the doors.

The car started moving almost immediately.

He was sitting finally. Hatter had started to wonder when did the people in this place seat. After what seemed a lot of time just waiting in the damned lobby, a girl with white clothes had given him authorisation to enter Alice's room and sit there. He was grateful for being around Alice, but a lot grateful for the chair as well. He had tea warming his hands thanks to the Heather girl from the big car, which, apparently, was called an ambulance. Hatter raised his eyes to watch Alice in the bed. She wasn't moving much. The doctors had told him she was all fine, just needed to rest.

He couldn't help smiling, though. Who would've known? After going through all of Wonderland and its perils almost unarmed somehow she had hit her head and passed out in her first minute back home. He would tease her about that later on, right now his eyelids were closing and he couldn't fight them for long. He was soon asleep.

It didn't last more than fifteen minutes. Someone opened the door and he nearly jumped up. To be fair, the woman probably wasn't expecting anyone else in there because she was as scared as him and even let out a faint scream when she saw him. It was an older woman and, Hatter was guessing, probably Alice's mother. "Shit" was his first thought.

-Hello...?

-Hey. I-i'm... I found her. - It was the best he could come up with.

Alice's mother looked at him very surprised and very pleased, apparently, because she just threw herself around him thanking him a lot of times. Hatter barely managed to protect her from his tea. He felt something very familiar in her hug, like it was Alice's one, but not quite it. Hatter hadn't a lot of time to figure it out because five seconds later she let go of him and threw herself to stay beside her daughter. He couldn't help smiling. So that's why Alice wanted to go home. Quietly, he got away from the room and started walking around the hospital in order not to fall asleep.

Carol finally had the guts to pull away from Alice's bedside. She walked out of the room and looked for the boy she had just met. He was wearing ridiculously outdated clothes and smelled as if he hadn't showered in quite a long time, but still had been responsible for finding his daughter. Out of pure good will apparently. She turned to the corridor and saw him leaned against a wall looking really close to falling asleep.

-You should go home, you know. - She said as she approached him. He opened his eyes surprised for seeing her. - They ought to be worried.

-There isn't anyone.

Carol raised her eyebrows at his honesty. Really, who said that kind of thing to a total stranger? But there's something about the way he said it that made her doubt he had even given a thought about it before answering her.

-What is your name, son?

There was a small pause.

-David.

-Thank you, David. I owe you everything.

-Not a problem. - He opened a smile to her. - Anytime you need it, ma'am. - And to complete his sentence he actually took out his hat and gave her a little bow. Carol laughed a little at his sillyness and he seemed pleased.

-There. - He said. - A smile.

They both stared at each other for a few more moments.

-I should go now. - David said, the smile fading off. Carol nodded. He put his hat back on the top of his head, drank whatever tea was left and walked away. She felt a little ache in her heart. Kind of like unfinished business. The boy stopped to throw the cup away and Carol made a decision.

-David! - He turned to her. - Wouldn't you like to meet Alice?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time went by so quickly in this place. He felt like everything just went by really fast. but when she reached his arms and gave him a hug, Hatter couldn't help feeling how much time had already passed since the last one.

-Finally. - Hatter said. Finally the hug he had been waiting.

-You don't know how happy I am to see you. - Alice said.

She was looking at him. He kissed her.

-I missed you.

He had missed her. So much it was quite disturbing. Not that he would ever mention it to her, of course. Truth is Hatter had been thinking about her every single minute since they said goodbye in Wonderland, and when he left the hospital, it wasn't any different.

The first thing he realised as he walked out of the hospital building was that he needed new clothes. The ones he had on clearly didn't fit in with the people around here. For that, he would have to acquire some money. Paper money, he was sure Alice had mentioned something of that. That was rather easy really. Hatter bumped into a man and while apologising tremenduously and acting a little bit crazy had the perfect opportunity to take his possessions. The poor oyster was so scared of his clothes and the way he was acting that he didn't even notice.

After that, Hatter went into a store and bought some clothes. Sober ones. Dark ones. Which seemed to be what pretty much everybody around here wore. Really weird people, really. Alice didn't dress like that. Next, he needed a place to sleep. Which he got with the so called credit card. The room number was 302 and as he opened the room, the sun hit him hard in his eyes. He locked the door behind him and fell into his bed almost instantly. He needed a shower, though Hatter was almost sure he had no energy whatsoever left. Despite his smell and the bright sunlight, he closed his eyes. Alice. Alice smiling. Alice crying. Alice saying goodbye. Alice bleeding. Alice in the hospital. Alice.

His eyes flashed open. How long had he slept? It didn't really matter. He rose up to his feet, feeling really sore and tired. As he took off his clothes he realised they had to go straight to the trash. The hat would stay though. No way he was throwing the hat away. Hatter leaned against the cool bathroom wall, closed his eyes and let the water run through him.

The thought that had awaken him wouldn't go away: "What if Alice didn't want him here?". He probably couldn't go back to Wonderland anymore so he would have to create a life here. Well, he would have to start from scratch at Wonderland too so it wasn't that bad. The worst would be feeling rejected. Which, Hatter had to admit, wasn't a first. Besides, there was all he had to lose: a heartbreak when he already felt half broken. If he won, however, there would be a lot of difference.

The water stang where the cuts were still open but Hatter didn't really mind. It was far from disturbing. He got out of the shower after a long time, combed his hair and dressed in his new clothes. He looked at the clock on the wall of the bedroom. Better be heading to her house now than to be late.

And then he was late. He wasn't entirely sure how, though. He had done the path very accordingly to the map Carol had given him except for a really quick stop to buy a hat he saw in a shop, but somewhere between deciding to leave and actually finding the bus stop he had somehow lost a lot of time. Suddenly he felt late and in a hurry. So he did everything sort of running. He felt a little bit more relaxed when he realised everybody walked like that too. Just when Hatter reached the apartment's door the hurry vanished.

He rang the bell. Carol opened the door. And her voice called his name. "Finally". "You don't know how happy I am to see you". She wanted him here. They kissed. "I missed you."

Time was going by really fast, she thought. Probably because she didn't want it to pass. After awaking and crying in her mother's arms the world had just started to move in a speed that didn't match the one in her head. There was so much she knew and others didn't. Life was the same as it had been and hour ago for them, but not for Alice. Her father was dead and nobody knew. She had known Wonderland and a lot of other people that nobody knew and would never know. It was almost like insanity, she assumed.

Alice didn't say anything, of course. She smiled at the doctors and followed the orders. Then, got into the taxi like her mother told her and went home, despite not really wanting to. Since she had to go, what would be the point in delaying it?

What was the point in delaying anything? First thing Alice did as she got in her bedroom was to get rid of the map and all things related to her father. She had to let go of him. Putting the stuff related to him away was a good way to start. No. She had to let go of _all_ of Wonderland. It was not like she was ever going to see any of them again. Not like she was going to see _him_ again.

There _was_ the pizza talk. No. She couldn't just wait for him like that. Besides, time went by differently over there. Who knew how long ago it had been for him? Maybe he had forgotten her. She couldn't just trust that he would eventually come by and wait for him like that. Better to move on.

-What's this about? - Her mother interrupted her train of thoughts.

-I don't have to look for Dad anymore. - Alice put the box under her bed. - Time to move on.

Her mother was staring at her, Alice could tell. She folded the map quietly wishing her mother wouldn't have many questions. The doorbell rang.

-Oh, I almost forgot! The construction worker who.. Found you. Wanted to stop by to see how you were. Very sweet. - Her mother added the last part as she went to get the door.

Alice stayed behind for a bit, trying to convince herself that moving on was the best thing to do. It was. She didn't have much of an alternative, she realised as she put the map with the rest of the things. Moving on, then, she thought, confident. Being strong. There was the book, though. "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". She took it. It was probably OK to keep that with her. So she could read it once in a while and remember them. All of them. Him.

-Alice? Come meet David! - Her mother called from the living room.

She was walking with her eyes lowered, her mind still in the place she had left behind. Alice looked up to meet the so called David.

Her heart skipped a beat. And then, she didn't think anymore. Calling out his name, she ran towards him and threw herself in his arms. "He is here" was the only thing she was thinking. "Hatter is really here. He really came." It was like she had been holding her breath ever since coming home, but now she could breathe again. She felt his hand on her back and his word in her ear.

-Finally.

Yes, finally.

-You have no idea how happy I am to see you. - Alice wouldn't have to let go, at least, not of Hatter. He really was here.

His kiss got her by surprise, even though Alice knew it was coming. She saw it in his eyes a few moments before he actually kissed her. The surprise was in how good he was at it. Because Hatter was really, really good at it. The best if she was going to grade the people she had kissed. Her thoughts were spinning, her heart pounding really loud and her lips were being crushed into his. They stopped for air.

-So... You know each other, hein?

Her mother was still in the room. Shit.

-Well, yes. - Her head was still too focused on the kiss to actually come up with an excuse. "I met him an hour ago for you, but for me it's been a couple of days because I was in Wonderland". Her mother was still staring at her waiting for an explanation.

-We, hmm, met some time ago? - Hatter helped, his hand still around her waist holding his hat.

-Yes! We had a... - Alice turned to Hatter with half a smile. - A bit of an adventure, really. I... Just wasn't expecting to meet him again.

-Right. - Her mother said in a voice that didn't sound half convinced.

-You should have been waiting for me, Alice. We did plan for me to stop by. - His voice sounded playful at first, but the next phrase was in his low pitch that meant seriousness. - You did mean it, right?

-I meant it. - She didn't even blink, He smiled at her. - I remember an invitation for pizza, right?

-Yeah. You included _other things_ too if I remember correctly.

-Mom? - Alice couldn't contain her smile as she backed away from Hatter. - I'm going out for pizza.

-Right. - Still the same unconvinced voice. - Should you be going, though? What about your head?

-Mom, I'm going. Doctor said I was fine _and_ it's pizza. No harm in pizza.

Alice grabbed her purse and they were out of the door in no time.

Truth is pizza was good, but not that good. At least that was Hatterr's first impression of it. A few weeks later he would have to agree that pizza was probably one of the best things ever invented. However, on that first night, pizza seemed almost dull if compared to what filled the rest of his night: Alice.

- So, where are you staying? - That was the first thing she said when they walked out of her house.

- A hotel. Near the hospital. - Hatter put his hat on and pointed at the bus station he had used to get to her house.

Alice shook her head, as if acknowledging it. Hatter smiled. They barely made into the hotel room.

His hands were all over her. She was breathing hard, her hands all over him as well. Hatter's hands were shaky as he tried to dig the keys out of his pocket. Alice giggled. He pushed open room 302's door and got in first. He opened his arms, showing the place. She couldn't restrain herself. Laughing, Alice ran into his arms. He let out a choked breath, but grabbed her and let her put her legs around his body. His hat was knocked over in the process.

Hatter gave her that smile of his. Her heart pumped. They were kissing again. Without turning around, he moved towards the bed behind him, almost tripping on his hat. They stopped kissing to laugh. Hatter fell to the bed and Alice was dragged with him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he moved his hands around her body. She messed his hair completely and smiled with satisfaction.

-There. - Alice smiled. _Now_, he looked exactly like Hatter.

They were kissing again soon enough.

-W-wait.. - Hatter tried to get her attention, but she was far too concentrated. - Wait, Alice!

She stopped.

-What?

-Well... - He raised one of his eyebrowns. - There's the door.

Alice turned around. The door was still opened. She let out a little laugh as she ran to the door to close it. After that was done, she moved towards him as he tried to make himself more confortable in the bed. He took off his jacket as she put her legs around his and brought her body closer to his. Alice ran her fingers through his shirt and took it off. Hatter was going to kiss her, but something had caught her eye. She pulled back from him.

-Just a few cuts and bruises, hein? - She managed a half hearted smile to go with her question.

-What? - Hatter stared at himself for a while. - No. No. Really, Alice, it doesn't even hurt. They're nearly gone, really.

Alice stared at the cuts and the fading bruises. Hatter was probably telling the truth. She could get bruises worse than these at her classes. Alice was not normally someone to feel pity or anything, so of the two of them she was the most surprised at what she did next. She leaned in on him, but not with as much speed as she had done before. She got closer slowly until her head was resting on his chest, her hair spread all over, covering even her face.

-Thank you. - She whispered. - Thank you, Hatter.

-Alice. - He had the low voice that she had learned to appreciate so much.

-No, really. - Alice turned her head to meet his eyes. - Thank you for everything.

-I'd do it all over.

The worry for his bruises was soon forgotten because, really, who could resist Hatter's dark eyes and his low voice?

They ordered pizza later on and ate it while laying in the bed. Alice looked beautiful with his hat on top of her dark hair and more happy than he had ever seen her.

_Other things_, and Hatter would never change his mind about this, were definitely better than pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carol walked towards the frozen section. She picked out three individual meals out of one of the fridges and put them in the chart. It had been almost three months now since she started shopping for three again. She never would have imagined she would do it again and yet there she was. Carol couldn't help noticing their strange situation. Her daughter's boyfriend had moved in with them.

She moved the chart around, trying to remember anything she might have missed. Carol knew the neighbours were talking about it. She didn't mind, really. It was not the first time people judged her, it had been the exactly same whispers when her husband left. What really bothered Carol was David himself. She liked him of course, he was great company, however, he had lied to her. He admitted himself and, to be fair, apologised for it, but still. Apparently he was no construction worker and knew Alice before that. David had come back for her and happened to see her go into the building. Lettuce, she better take some lettuce as well.

Carol had to admit it was some big coincidence, though that was probably the reason her daughter was alive. Besides, David was such a sweet guy. He really made Alice happy and it was clear how much he loved her. If Alice of all people was willing to put her faith on him than Carol surely wasn't going to doubt the boy. She knew, however, from her own experience, that no matter how perfect and sweet they were, that wouldn't stop them from walking away one day without any explanations.

-Hatter? - Alice called out from the bathroom as she wrapped herself in a towel.

-Yeah? - He answered from their bedroom.

-We need to talk. - As she got near him, Alice could see his dark eyes lifting from the newspaper. His frowned eyebrowns raised as he passed his eyes over her.

-Do we, now?

-No. Not that, Hatter. - Alice chuckled.

-Oh. - He lowered his eyes to the newspaper again. - What is it with these people, really?

-They're humans, that's what. - Alice brushed her hair.

-You oysters. - Hatter threw it aside. - So, what is it?

Carol got in line behind a very large woman and her three loud children. She really did try her best not to judge other people based on what happened to her, but David did not inspire much confidence. Not that it was extremely important, though it did count for something the fact that he did not have a job. Added to the fact that he had lied to her, it really wasn't good prospects. On the other hand, he really was sweet. And good company. And made Alice happy.

Carol sighed. Someone had to teach those children good manners. She would be late for dinner because of this woman.

-I'm home! - Carol called out as she opened the door with her hip.

-Hello, mother. - Alice came out of her bedroom to meet her.

-Where's David? - Carol looked around. He was normally the one to meet her at the door.

-Taking his shower. - Alice took all of the bags out of Carol's hands and carried them to the kitchen without showing any effort. Carol closed the door behind her and followed Alice.

-So... What's going on? - Carol asked. Alice had her hands restless as she always did when she was nervous.

-We need to talk. - Her daughter declared as she put the candy bars in their place.

-I'm listening.

-I did something. - Alice turned around to face Carol's eyes. - I rented a place. For me and Ha-.. And David. For me and David. We're moving.

-Moving? - Alice was going away? - Alice, really, is this the best idea?

-Mom, you're the one who told me I was wrong not to marry Jack. And I had only been dating him for two weeks! I've been with with David for three months now!

-I'm not saying you should not do it. - Carol turned her back to her daughter. - I only wanted to make sure you really thought this through. It's just.. It's not how you'd normally act, so...

-I know. - Alice moved closer. - This is me trying, mom.

Carol sighed and faced Alice again.

-You're sure, then?

-I am really sure. We're moving.

Alice could see her mother didn't like the idea very much. Keep living with her mother wasn't really an alternative, though. Alice could see it was bothering Hatter.

-Don't worry, now, Carol. - Hatter had arrived at the kitchen. He had only his pants on and was leaning in the door with half a grin in his face. - I'll stop by to visit _all the time_.

-You don't have to worry about that, David. - Her mother forced a smile. - You don't have to worry at all.

Alice smiled and Hatter winked at her. She breathed in. She was going to move in with Hatter. Their own place. Everything was going to work out. Alice trusted him.

Carol walked towards the frozen section. She picked out one individual meal out of one of the fridges and put it in the chart. It was the first time in her life she ever shopped for one person. It felt kind of lonely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

-Come on, Hatter. Put your back into it!

Hatter stopped and sighed.

-You know, it's not that easy carrying a fridge all by yourself.

Alice shifted the weight of her leg and observed him as Hatter leaned on the fridge to rest.

-I could do it better.

-Yeah, well.. - Hatter rolled his eyes. - You conveniently decided to go and break your leg one day before we moved so... We will never know.

Alice smiled. Hatter was panting slightly and had stains of his sweat all over his shirt. His hat was laying on the ground forgotten during the process of positioning the furniture on their brand new apartment. Alice herself was sitting on the table, the only piece of furniture they were certain where it should go, with her cast leaned on a pile of her books.

They ordered pizza after the fridge crusade was over and, after paying the delivery guy, Hatter came to sit beside her on the table with a slice for each of them in his hands. He handed one to her.

-So... Is teaching always such a dangerous profession?

-No. - Alice answered. - Not at all. Well, maybe teaching martial arts is a bit, but it's the first time something like this has ever happened to me.

Hatter took a bite at his slice.

-What did happen? You told me yesterday you had tripped.

-I tripped, that's it. I slipped on a student's sweater in the middle of a movement and fell down pretty hard.

-That's where you learned all those movements then?

-Yeah. Do you want to learn some?

-Nah... - He gave her that smile of his. - I can handle myself with my right hand.

-But you still can't carry a fridge.

Hatter rolled his eyes. He locked his eyes on hers. She smiled and returned the look.

Hatter helped her during the shower. Which was a disaster. The shower wasn't working properly so the water was freezing. He really did try his best to fix it, but there was no use. Alice took a quick shower and hopped to the bed. Hatter mumbled something about finishing something. She layed there, staring at the ceiling, hearing his sounds around the house. There was the loud noise of something falling and Hatter cursed. Alice drifted into a light sleep and when she woke up there was someone sleeping soundly beside her. It was Hatter with nothing on but his white boxers.

Alice had to admit she had imagined a little bit more of their first night on the apartment, but this was good too. Despite her leg and the bad shower, it had been great. No other sound on the apartment but Hatter's. This was definitely alright.

-You're not getting rid of that cast yet. - Said the doctor smiling.

Alice didn't feel like smiling that much. She needed to get rid of it. Now. There was no way they were going to be able to pay the rent without her money from the classes.

Hatter held out his hand to stop the little girl from tripping. Her mother yelled at her for running so far and yanked her out of his way. Not even a thanks. Oysters, he thought. Hatter focused on the task ahead. Though he had swore to Alice he was completely able to do shopping by himself, he wasn't entirely sure of it at the moment.

He held out the paper with the list. Oysters could really complicate the simplest tasks. It said soap on the list, however there were at least seven different brands of soap, each with a different price and, of course, several different flavours. Who even cares what soap tastes like?

-Oh, Alice! - Her mother exclaimed as she opened the door.

-Hey, mom. - Alice gave out a weak smile.

-Hop on in. - Alice rolled her eyes.

The house was a bit different. Her mother had changed things around and the place seemed a little bit more empty. As if Alice's belongings had occupied a lot of space. Alice hopped to the table and sat on a chair, leaving her crutches leaning on the wall. Her mother went into the kitchen to put the kettle to heat. Ever since Hatter moved in her mother had developed a habit of drinking tea. Any excuse was valid for tea.

-Do you want one? - She asked from the kitchen.

-No, thank you. - Alice sighed. - Mom?

-Yes, Alice?

-Can we talk?

Her mother came out of the kitchen with a frowned look.

-Is it about David?

-No. - Alice almost jumped to deny it. Everything was alright between her and Hatter. Everything. - It's about money.

-Oh. - Her mother dismissed her with a hand gesture. - I did tell you that if you needed anything, it would be alright, didn't I?

-Yes, but...

-Alice. There's nothing wrong with asking for money. - Her mother sat beside her and took her hand. - You need help. There's nothing wrong with asking for it.

-I know...

-Besides, how would you ever know you were going to break your leg just when you two were moving out?

-Yes, but-

-I did tell you this could happen, though.

-Yes, mother.

Carol went into the kitchen to finish making her tea.

-How much do you need?

-J-just the rent. I will pay you back. Next month. As soon as this _thing_ - she pointed at the cast - is gone.

Carol poured her tea and smiled at her daughter.

-I know you will, Alice.

-You didn't buy anything? - Alice felt a little exasperated.

-No.

-You know, it's not _that_ hard. - She saw Hatter freeze in the middle of his movement and turn slowly to her.

-What?

-You _just _had to buy the things in the list, Hatter. - Alice was sitting at the table and Hatter had been walking to the kitchen before he stopped. The conversation had started with a "What we will have for dinner?".

- It's not that easy! - He took a step towards her.

- You _said_ you would do it.

- Well... - Hatter waved his head around. - I thought it quold be easier when I saw you do it. You oyster really have a lot of brands of... - He made a vague hand gesture and a face to go with it. - Everything. I'm sorry, Alice.

-It's fine.

Alice hopped to their bedroom.

- Hatter! You left the toilet seat open _again_!

His answer came all the way from the kitchen.

- My bad!

- This movie kind of sucks.

-Oh... – Alice gave him a little smile. – It's not that bad.

- No... Just really bad. – Hatter passed his hand through his hair and yawned. – Next time, I'll choose the movie.

- Fine. - Alice shrugged and leaned her head on his shoulder.

- Hatter! It's open again!

Alice was staring at it, half naked after the shower. She turned to him. He was standing right next to her, brushing his teeth.

- I'll start closing it as soon as you get rid of those. – His voice came out weird because of the toothbrush.

- My panties? - She pointed at it hanging from the torneira do box.

- Yeah. No more wet panties hanging around. - Hatter turned his dark eyes to her. - They are not fun to look at if you're not wearing them.

- What about this one? – Hatter made a DVD box dance in front of her eyes.

- I've seen it.

He sighed.

- You've seen the entire video store! - He exclaimed before moving to the adventure section.

- I do have a couple of years of advantage.

- I'll catch up, though.

Alice smiled at him.

The shower was still not working. Cold showers were getting increasingly irritating. But it was not like they had the money to fix it.


End file.
